Waiting
by GhostDog401
Summary: "The Doctor hadn't always hated waiting, at least not as much as he did now, at least back then he hadn't been afraid of it." Spoilers for The Pandorica Opens/The Big Bang and The Power of Three


**Waiting  
Characters: The Doctor, Rory  
Pairings: Rory/Amy  
Genre: Angst  
Notes: Spoilers for The Pandorica Opens/The Big Bang and the Power of Three**

The Doctor hadn't always hated waiting, at least not as much as he did now, at least back then he hadn't been afraid of it.

The Doctor, in all truth, had never been one for waiting in the first place, after all that's why he stole; no borrowed he borrowed it, and flew away. Off to see the universe, no one could stop him now, not when all of time was at his fingertips. Never again would he have to take the slow road, but then _it_ happened.

The fairytale that became a reality happened. The Pandorica opened and then it closed, leaving a frightened and hysterical Doctor inside.

At first he continued to scream at the walls, begging them to open, begging them to let him out, but they didn't, why would they? He was a goblin, a trickster, a warrior, soaked in the blood of millions doomed to watch a wall of a box for all eternity.

The Doctor finally stopped screaming, but not until his throat was stiff and scratchy and his voice was no more than a croak, but panic still gripped his hearts.

He couldn't move, he couldn't escape, and no one was coming to get him.

_No, _he thought to himself, eyes hard. _Amy will come, Amy saves me when I can't save myself._

The thought comforts him and he lets images of the red head flush away his fears.

Amy would survive; she was at the center, in the eye of the storm. She was the Girl Who Waited and now he would wait for her and so he sat there, barely able to move watching the wall intently.

_She'll come _he continued to chant to himself. _And she'll bring Rory and then we can find River and—_

He froze mid-thought, his eyes widening. Rory. Rory was with her! He'd sent Rory to get her! But Rory wasn't Rory, Rory was plastic! Rory was going to kill her!

His eyes widened and he began to struggle as best he could against his cuffs. He had to save her! He had to save his Amelia Pond, but he knew, deep down inside he knew it was too late and so he waited.

Staring at the wall of his box, no not his box, the TARDIS was his box and this was defiantly not the TARDIS.

_The TARDIS, _he thought eyes sad. His old girl was probably scared and worried and about to implode with River inside her and then bam! The only constant in his life would be gone, wiped out from existents.

The green lights in his prison pulse and burn his eyes and he decides that he hates the color green and more than anything he wishes for the deep blue that is his TARDIS.

He isn't sure how long he's been trapped in the Pandorica, could be minutes, could be hours, days, weeks, but it didn't matter, because no one was coming.

Rory was plastic. Amy was most likely dead. River was about to explode, well technically it was his TARDIS that was about to explode, but he didn't care about the details. No one was coming and so he stared at the wall of the box and then _he_ appeared.

The Doctor stared in shock as a mousey looking man appeared in front of him smiling.

"Hello there Doctor," the man laughed. "Enjoying our new box are we? I have to admit that the other one was getting quite old."

"No," the Doctor mumbled, staring. "No! Let me out! You can't leave me in here with him!"

"Oh, but I'm you Doctor, and I don't think they're going to let you out anytime soon."

The Doctor's panicking now, fear once again gripping his hearts as he tries to escape.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Somewhere inside him he knows he's snapping, going insane…insaner, but he doesn't care, but then the Dream Lord's gone. Only he's not and never will be, because the Doctor isn't gone.

He forgets who he's waiting for after a while, he just doesn't care anymore.

He thinks that she had red hair and that she married a man, a Roman, but he doesn't really care.

Other faces flash across his vision, everyone breaking his hearts. The wolf girl, the girl who walked the Earth, the most important woman in the universe, the man who dies again and again (the TARDIS didn't like him), the one he left on Earth and never went back for, she had a tin dog and for a moment that makes him smile, but then the smiles gone because he can't remember their names.

He tries, he really does, but he can't and so he gives up and stares at the wall of the box.

Sometime during the wait he falls asleep, images flashing in his nightmares, death, fire, the Time Lords, Gallifrey, gone all gone and all his fault and then he's awoken.

Awoken to the sound of distant wiring and silently he wonders if he's becoming like the Master, hearing sounds inside his head. Sounds that would never end and silently he wondered if he was going insane, no he had already gone insane, he was sure of it. Maybe he was becoming whatever happened after insane.

But then there's a light, a good light, not the green lights he's come to hate and fresh air is filling his lungs and stroking his face.

He gulps at it greedily and he doesn't even care whose opening his cage, because suddenly he can move his hands and feet, the clamps letting him free of their grasp and then there's a face.

And for a moment he's scared it's an enemy, someone who has come to hurt him, but the face is kind, if not a little confused and worried.

The face is staring at him in awe as the doors open and he stumbles out his mind despretly trying to clear itself and then there's a name and he laughs.

A name, a name, something he hadn't been able to think of for so long, too long and the name is Rory.

Rory the Roman had saved him and if Rory the Roman had saved him then that meant Amelia was okay. It meant that his beautiful, fairytale, Amelia Pond was alive and well and if she wasn't he would save her, because that's what he did.

Years later the Doctor sits on the Pond's couch waiting and staring. Staring at a wall of a box, but by the fourth day he can't do it anymore, panic begins to seize his hearts as unwanted memories flood into his mind and he's jumped off the couch and he's complaining.

Hiding his fears behind the want and need to do something, but then there's nothing else left to do and so explains.

Explains how patience is for wimps and how bored he is and then he's gone, flying away in his TARDIS, in the only box he ever wants to set foot in, the only box he ever wants to watch.

Because now the Doctor didn't just hate waiting, no, now he was afraid of it.

**So what do you think? Honestly this is my first Doctor Who story, mostly because I was still trying to get a feel for the Doctor and his character, but how did I do?**

**Please tell me in a Review :D**


End file.
